


Briefe aus dem Exil

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Diary/Journal, Exile, Grieving John, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secret love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleines Gedankenspiel, was hätte sein können, wenn Moriarty sich nicht zurückgemeldet hätte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefe aus dem Exil

23\. September 2015

 

Noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben habe ich einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, so etwas wie ein Journal zu führen, ein Tagebuch, wenn man so will. Ich selbst brauche eine solche Erinnerungsstütze nicht, ich bin in der Lage, Ereignisse, die es wert sind erinnert zu werden, in meinem Gedächtnispalast zu archivieren, um sie bei Bedarf erneut abzurufen. Aufzeichnungen dieser Art würden also lediglich den Zweck verfolgen, andere über das zu informieren, was ich tagtäglich erlebe und sie auf diese Weise an meinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen. Für die Dokumentation unserer gemeinsam gelösten Fälle hast du immer die Verantwortung übernommen, indem du sie in deinem Blog niedergeschrieben hast. Ja, ich habe dich oft damit aufgezogen, habe dich belächelt und kritisiert. Und doch - was würde ich jetzt dafür geben, dich wieder an meiner Seite zu haben! Aber diesen Weg muss ich allein gehen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurückkehren werde. Mycroft gibt mir sechs Monate, daher hinterlasse ich dir diese Zeilen um dir zu sagen, wofür mir vielleicht keine Zeit mehr bleibt.

Dennoch hoffe ich inständig, dass mein Bruder sich dieses eine Mal geirrt hat.

*

 

17\. Oktober 2015

 

Du weißt, dass ich mir nichts aus Geburtstagen mache; es erschließt sich mir nach wie vor nicht, warum man einen Tag feiern sollte, an dem sich Jahre zuvor ein ganz gewöhnlicher Prozess abgespielt hat, der sich so in der Natur in jedem einzelnen Augenblick vollzieht und einzig der Erhaltung der Art dient. Als ich dir meine diesbezügliche Ansicht einmal erläutert habe hast du nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, ein wenig traurig vielleicht, auf jeden Fall aber maßlos enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von mir, und das hat wiederrum mich traurig gemacht. Du hast etwas von mir erwartet und ich habe deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt. Zurückblickend verstehe ich natürlich, warum es dir so viel bedeutet hat. Du hast deine Eltern früh verloren, deine Schwester stand dir niemals wirklich nah und in den staubigen Ebenen Afghanistans gab es Wichtigeres, als den Tag seiner Geburt zu feiern. Überleben, zum Beispiel. Das alles habe ich nie verstanden, bis zum dem Abend, als Lestrade eine Überraschungsparty für dich organisiert hat, zu der er alle deine Freunde eingeladen hat. Noch heute sehe ich dich vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie du in jenem Raum von Scotland Yard standest, in dem sonst die Pressekonferenzen abgehalten wurden und der an diesem Abend festlich geschmückt war, um der Feier deines 40. Lebensjahres einen angemessenen Rahmen zu bieten. Deine Augen haben geradezu geleuchtet, du hast über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt und all jene umarmt, die gekommen waren, um dich hochleben zu lassen. Auch mich, obwohl ich dir nicht einmal ein Geschenk besorgt hatte, was mir im Nachhinein mehr als unangenehm war.  
„Ist doch nicht schlimm“, hast du in mein Ohr gesäuselt, schon reichlich angetrunken vom dauernden Anstoßen auf dein Wohl, „Mir genügt es, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist.“ Und schon wurde auch ich in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.  
Was würde ich jetzt dafür geben, bei dir sein zu können! Dieses Mal hätte ich sogar ein Geschenk für dich. Es liegt zu Hause in der Baker Street, fein säuberlich verpackt in glänzendes, dunkelrotes Papier. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich irgendwann zu dir zurückkehren und es dir persönlich überreichen kann. Bis dahin bin ich weiterhin in Gedanken bei dir.

Happy Birthday, John.

*

 

19\. November 2015

 

Eure Kleine dürfte mittlerweile auf der Welt sein, also ist es wohl angebracht, dass ich dir zur Geburt deines ersten Kindes gratuliere. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie ihr sie tatsächlich genannt habt...Nie werde ich deine Reaktion auf meinen Vorschlag vergessen. Du hast gelacht, als ich behauptet habe, Sherlock sei eigentlich ein Mädchenname. Hast nicht verstanden, was ich dir damit in Wahrheit hatte sagen wollen. Vermutlich dachtest du, ich würde wieder einmal das letzte Wort haben wollen, wenn auch auf humorvolle Art und Weise, um dir den Abschied zu erleichtern. Dabei hätte ich nur zu gerne gehört, wie es klingt. Den Namen ein einziges Mal aus deinem Munde gehört, auch wenn ich mir schon lächerlich vorkomme, diesen Wunsch auch nur in Gedanken zu formen.

Sherlock Watson.

*

 

31\. Dezember 2015

 

Nur durch den zufälligen Fund einer russischen Tageszeitung bin ich in der Lage, das heutige Datum zu bestimmen. Ein Tag ist wie der andere, das Ziel meiner Mission scheint in immer weitere Ferne zu rücken. Falls es denn jemals ein Ziel gab; für mich gleicht der Einsatz eher einem Selbstmord auf Raten.  
In London gehen die Silvesterfeierlichkeiten vermutlich gerade ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Menschen prosten sich zu, umarmen sich, wünschen sich ein glückliches neues Jahr. Ich dränge mich noch weiter zurück in meinen Unterschlupf, denn auch hier herrscht ein mächtiges Getöse, ein Donnergrollen wie von einem herrannahenden Gewitter, ein lauter Knall folgt dem anderen – nur dass es hier keine Silvesterraketen sind, sondern Schüsse, das ohrenbetäubende Rattern kein Böller, sondern das Abfeuern eines Maschinengewehrs. Mycroft hatte mich gewarnt. Ich war vorbereitet auf das, was mich hier erwartete – Gewalt, Krieg, Terror. Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach, mich für all das hier zu entscheiden, als ich den Grund für mein Handeln noch leibhaftig vor Augen hatte. Dich. Dich und deine Familie, die es zu schützen galt. Aber jetzt bist du tausende Kilometer weit entfernt und ich kann nur Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen, was du wohl gerade tun magst. Ob du glücklich bist. Ich hoffe es, denn dann kann ich mir zumindest diesen einen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken bewahren: Dass das, was ich hier tue, nicht umsonst ist. Der Gedanke an dich ist das Einzige, was mich noch aufrecht hält, was mich weiterkämpfen lässt. Und dennoch -

Ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass es wehtut.

*

 

5\. Januar 2016

 

Es ist kalt, so kalt...Die Welt erfriert und der Schnee färbt sich langsam rot.

Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren allerersten Fall, John? Eine Studie in Pink hast du ihn genannt, als du auf deinem Blog darüber geschrieben hast....Wir haben über Jennifer Wilsons Passwort gesprochen und ich habe dich gefragt, woran du denken würdest bevor du stirbst, was deine letzten Gedanken vor deinem Tod sein würden. Mit tiefem Ernst in der Stimme hast du geantwortet: „Bitte Gott, lass mich leben.“ Ich habe dich dafür kritisiert und dich als dumm bezeichnet, weil ich nie in einer solchen Situation war. Nie habe ich so unmittelbar an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden, dass sich mir ein solcher Gedanke aufgedrängt hätte. Vielleicht, weil ich nicht gläubig bin. Vielleicht, weil die Hilfe meines Bruders immer so viel zuverlässiger zu erwarten war als die einer höheren Macht. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich einen solchen Wunsch niemals zuvor mit einer solchen Vehemenz hätte vorbringen können. Weil es nichts gab, das es gerechtfertigt hätte, sich so entschlossen an das Leben zu klammern. Weil du gerade erst dabei warst, in mein Leben zu treten.

Bitte Gott, lass mich leben.

*

„Wie ist es passiert?“, fragte Mary Watson tonlos und versuchte nach Kräften, ihren Ehemann zu stützen, der, ein schmutziges ledergebundenes Buch an sich gepresst, auf dem Flur der Pathologie stand und so stark zitterte, dass man glauben mochte, er könne niemals wieder damit aufhören.

Mycroft Holmes seufzte leise und wandte seinen Blick endlich von dem mit einem weißen Laken zugedeckten Körper ab, der durch eine Glasscheibe sichtbar im Nebenraum lag.

„Ein Schuss in den Bauch, der die Milz getroffen hat. Er ist verblutet.“

Die blonde Frau nickte und blickte ebenso wie ihr Gesprächspartner besorgt auf ihren Gatten hinab, der sich aus ihrem Griff gelöst hatte und an der Wand hinuntergerutscht war, wo er einfach nur saß und immer wieder mit seinen zitternden Händen über die letzte beschriebene Seite in dem Büchlein strich, auf der nur drei Worte standen, in krakeliger Schrift und durch den rostbraunen Fleck, der vom Rand her über das halbe Blatt geschmiert war, kaum noch lesbar.

Ich liebe dich.


End file.
